1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexer (DWDM) modules, and more particularly to a holding device used in a DWDM module for conveniently and reliably holding DWDMs in the DWDM module.
2. Description of Related Art
DWDM systems are widely deployed in modern communications networks. In the DWDM system, multiple channels are carried over a single optical fiber without interference between the channels, so that channel-carrying capacity is increased. The DWDM system includes a DWDM module which secures a plurality of DWDMs therein. DWDMs must be properly secured in the DWDM module, to ensure reliability and durability of the DWDM module. Various means have been developed for securing DWDMs.
One conventional means uses epoxy to secure DWDMs in a DWDM module. Generally, heat must be applied to the epoxy to cure it. This is unduly time-consuming. Furthermore, the heat can alter the dimensions of components in the DWDM, which may adversely affect the optical characteristics of the module. Thus, this means is not favored.
Recently, plastic hooks have been used to fix DWDMs in a DWDM module. The plastic hooks can be secured in short time, and do not affect the optical characteristics of the module. Nevertheless, the plastic hooks are extra components that increase costs.
Thus, an improved means for efficiently and reliably securing DWDMs in a DWDM module is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a holding device which can efficiently and reliably secure DWDMs in a DWDM module.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a holding device used for a DWDM module. The holding device comprises a base, a plurality of projections, a plurality of C-shaped grooves interleavingly defined between the projections, and a plurality of C-shaped slots defined in upper portions of the projections respectively. An upper portion of each projection forms two chamfers, on opposite sides of the corresponding slot. The chamfers extend inclinedly upwardly in a mutually diverging manner. The upper portion of each projection also forms two opposite slanted faces. Two slanted faces of any two projections that oppose each other across an intervening groove extend inclinedly upwardly in a mutually diverging manner. The grooves hold sleeves that enclose DWDMs. The slots hold optical fibers of and connecting with the DWDMs.